


Not Your Usual Romance

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: A mysterious invitation was sent to your house, invited you to a grand party on Halloween night. In a place that so many dreamed of being, you couldn’t even seem to relax enough to just enjoy it. Especially when a certain being taking an interest in you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Not Your Usual Romance

Halloween night. This was meant to be a night were no barriers existed, a night where race, background, and social class, meant nothing, where everyone could relax and mingle without the self-imposed chains of society’s expectations weighing them down.

Unfortunately, you seemed to be one of the only ones still struggling to relax this late into the party. Even with the beautiful clothes and the intricate mask you wore, you were still struggling to feel like you belonged around all this finery.

How you had even gotten invited, you had no idea.

You were a nobody, a nothing, and despite the whole purpose of these nights, it was still rather hard to get an invite unless you knew the right people. _You_ had no such connections, and yet still you had somehow been gifted an invite, having woken to it slipped delicately under your door one morning, your name written across the black envelope in an elegant golden ink that shimmered a little too perfect to be natural.

Now here you were, in a place that so many _dreamed_ of being, and you couldn’t even seem to relax enough to just _enjoy_ it. It was beyond frustrating.

Sighing lowly, you leaned back against the wall, sipping carefully at the glass you had been handed earlier. You’d probably never drink something so expensive again in your life, so you were savouring it as much as you could, the taste of the treats you had indulged in moments ago, still lingering on your tongue and making the flavours all the more intense.

The nice quiet little spot you had found for yourself, gave you a perfect view of all the people dancing elegantly in the centre of the room, the sight seeming surreal with all of its fantastical splendour. If nothing else, you would at least have the memory of this night for many years to come.

To make it worse, the sixth sense you had didn’t help your situation at all.

Despite the intricate masks that everyone wore to hide their identities, it was still easy for you to spot quite a few of the creatures that were here tonight, very little capable of truly hiding their deadly grace and the aura of power that clung to them. Whether they were simply drawn to them unknowingly, or specifically because they knew they were inhuman, people seemed to flock to them, eager for their time and attention.

You were so focused on watching this all unfold, that you nearly jumped out of your skin when a silken voice spoke up from beside you, the stranger’s breath teasing your ear with how close he had leaned in to be heard over the music and laughter. With a pounding heart, you whipped your head around, mask almost brushing against the stranger’s own as he peered back at you.

Instantly, you knew this was no human that had sought you out, his very presence screaming of age and power, and his eyes far too vibrant and piercing to belong to some mere mortal.

Seeing that he had your attention, his red eyes crinkled behind his mask, and he offered you a leather-clad hand, repeating his former question.

**“It’s a shame for one such as yourself to be left all alone on such a night… Will you allow me to join you?”** He smiled when you slowly nodded and took his hand. You couldn’t decline his offer, not knowing what would he did to you if you decline it. 

**“Glad to know you got my invitation, [Name].”**

His words sent chills down your spine, and for a moment you felt your heart skip a beat, though you silently reminded yourself to breathe as you continued to cautiously follow his steps to the dance floor.

Breathing in deeply, you stood up tall in front of him, willing your voice not to shake as you responded. Though you were unable to look them in the eyes even now. 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” The stranger let out a chuckle.

**“I’m Bang Chan and I’ve known you for a long time, princess. Way too long to know that you’re not just a mortal, but a special one.”**

“I don’t know what you mean.” He tugged your chin up, made you looked at his red eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he examined your face. 

**“Interesting. You don’t seem too scared of me.”** He let go of your face before pulled you closer to his chest. **“As expected from the vampire hunter’s daughter.”**

Your eyes widen at the mention of your parents’ job. Not many people or knowing about your relationship with your parents. You’ve been carefully hiding it from the world, staying out from anything involving supernatural to keep yourself safe. Yet, how can this mysterious creature know about it?

His laugh snapped you out from your thought as you saw a glimpse of fangs in his mouth. Everything started to make sense now, but it’s already too late. His grip on your hand tightens, stopping you from getting away from him. You tried everything you can to yank his grip on your hand, but it was useless. His grip only got tightens, hurting you in process.

**“I wonder what will be your parents’ reaction when they see their precious daughter turned into one of us…”**

Without realizing it, you found yourself starting to drift off, the vampire spoken words being the last thing you heard before everything turn black.

**“Don’t worry, it will only hurt for a while.”**


End file.
